


Where Oblivion Lies

by Achilles_Heel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: No Apologies, Song fic, literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Heel/pseuds/Achilles_Heel
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months. Please let me know what you thought and tell me who I should do next. My tumblr is @evolving-into-icarus
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	Where Oblivion Lies

song link: https://youtu.be/ipoPoVSC5cc  
When you fall asleep  
With your head upon my shoulder  
Venice, Italy, 1938. Nico is only 6 years old, Bianca a little older. Yet somehow, she’s as much of a mother as Maria di Angelo is, the woman who is softly caressing Nico’s head as the radio static crackles around the dimly lit room. War is brewing. 

When you're in my arms  
But you've gone somewhere deeper  
Nico is still a child. His mother is arguing with a strange man: he’s rich by the looks of it, but Nico’s never seen him before. He can’t fully understand anything, but it sounds like they’re worried. Nico rubs his eyes and leans into Bianca’s shoulder, and she wraps her arms around him as the walls come crashing down. 

Are you going to age with grace?  
Are you going to age without mistakes?  
Nico’s lived in the Lotus Hotel. Permanent resident until a day that will never come, it seems. He doesn’t mind it that much, all he really wants is to finally beat his favorite game in the arcade: find your family. He’s played it for years, yet still...

Are you going to age with grace?  
Only to wake and hide your face?  
The frozen air nipped at Nico’s hair as he watched with fear. A young Percy Jackson stood defiantly in front of the Manticore. Nico had finally found the real world, and with it, monsters. Bianca left him to go fight those monsters. 

When oblivion  
Is calling out your name  
The turning point in Nico’s life came when Percy Jackson was no longer defiant. The hero stood in front of him morosely, attempting to console Nico for the loss of Bianca. Why did she have to go where he couldn’t follow?

You always take it further  
Than I ever can  
Nico’s the son of Hades. He can summon skeletons, foul undead things. Yet he can’t bring those he loved back. And those he loves...they’ll never love him back. 

When you play it hard  
And I try to follow you there  
Nico’s not sure who he wants to be. A hero in the bright light, a villain in the dark fight. Maybe he just wants to be who he is: a 14-year-old boy in the uncertain twilight. 

It's not about control  
But I turn back when I see where you go  
He wishes for nothing more than to do what others can. Act as they act, joke as they joke. Love as they love. 

Are you going to age with grace?  
Are you going to leave a path to trace?  
Nico’s old now. Well, old for a demigod. He’s learned a lot. How to fight, how to act around people. He’s aged with scars and worries. But people will remember him - for good or bad. 

But oblivion  
Is calling out your name  
Sometimes nowadays, Nico doesn’t hear the sounds of ghosts and demons. Well, the evil ones anyway. Instead, he hears a certain son of Apollo telling him to take care of himself, or to watch out as said son of Apollo pushes Nico into the lake. 

You always take it further  
Than I ever can  
Nico has grown so much, and he’s still so young. People have been heroes, now and then. Well, he’s been outmatched for almost a hundred years. He’s ready to take the next step, just a little further.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months. Please let me know what you thought and tell me who I should do next. My tumblr is @evolving-into-icarus


End file.
